Blood Betrothed
by rainblo15
Summary: I ended up in a room I've never seen. Not that I have seen a lot of this castle anyways. The room was all black except for one candle that illuminated the room. Chris. His blood shot eyes, with ruby red pupils, and dark black irises. The way he was hunched over the girl in front of him. His eyes connected with mine for a brief moment and I knew why he stayed away from everyone.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hey guys :) this is my first story so please R&R :)!Any type of review is welcome :)!Thanks for taking your time to read my story! Oh and there aren't any Vampires in the first few chapters, but there will be I promise :)!

Lyna was a small non outspoken princess who stayed in her room most of the day reading, she had ebony hair that was wavy, and swayed down to the tips of her thighs. She had deep sky blue eyes, and knew how to handle any situation or so she thought.

It was a cold day on the outskirts of the town that I reigned over, I remember it as though it was yesterday, the trees were swaying in the wind, the sky was a murky water color, and the damp and bitter dew was forming on the edges of the wild grasses that were anchored around the town. I was in my usual place, perched high on the edge of the palaces railing taking in the fresh air and cracking open a new book. That was my past time all day everyday, except on my sisters' birthdays. There was Kirina who was the oldest sister with long fiery red hair and a temper to match. Brunae who had golden blond hair, and was kind to all those who were to her. Then there was Tillie, the small girl with a huge attitude. light brown hair, and striking green eyes. Lovely as they sound they were a pain to deal with, a royal pain at that.

"Maid, clean this,"

"Maid do that,"

"Father, my dress isn't the right one,"

"Mother, my hair isn't perfect.".

So all day everyday they would yell for the duke, butler, mother, father, the maids, the guards, the carriage men, and me. Though I never appeared it didn't stop their ever present wailing, whining, and screaming. That is my life. Stuck in the shadows of the three "perfect" princesses, and never living up to expectations. That would change, I hoped.

Today was the royal ball in which I would sneak out the extravagant party and read in the courtyard until it was over. Then tell my parents that I had so much, and try and forget the whole experience. Every year my mother would pick out a new dress for each of us. This year Kirina had a baby blue ankle length gown that had long sleeves clingy to her like skin. Brunae had a deep purple dress that strayed just below her calves with short puffy sleeves. Tillie's number was a light green that complimented her eyes and made her look simply ravishing featuring mid arm length sleeves. My dress was the most beautiful one I had ever seen. A floor length scarlet dress with off the shoulder sleeves that were a see-through nylon and stopped just above my middle finger. What a waste it would go to. I sighed and waited by that door, assuming that every bit of this would be the most vile torture one could come up with.

I ambled slowly over to the carriage watching to be sure that no one saw the small book I slipped into my overly large cloak.

"Hello dearest sister, it's been awhile since you veered from that room of yours and actually joined the family," Kirina told me.

I nodded to her then sat down on the velvet patent seats.

"Ready to go my ladies?" wondered the driving turning to face the four of us.

I just say quietly as my highly annoying kin requested a number of things before we could start off.

"Let us just leave now," I spoke up, while the three girls before me turned and glared.

"As I was saying," The eldest began.

"NO! As I was saying it's time to go, for if we don't we'll be late! And you know how mother and father HATE that!" I interrupted and spun away as the carriage set of at last.

The scenery was most exquisite considering I barely leave the castle. We were placed inside a large valley with grassy hills in the distance, large trees grew as far as the land went, small plants flourished about, and even though the weather was never nice, I loved my home. Kirina, Brunae, and Tillie sat very quietly as we drive into the far lands. Or at least that's what we called them. It was all grass for miles and the nearest town was nowhere in sight. That's when I knew something was wrong.

"So would you like to explain to me what is to happen at this _ball_?" I asked staring through Brunae. Her face became sickly pale as she flipped away from me. I faced Kirina next, who just humphed at me then looked out the window. Last I watched Tillie, who raised an eyebrow in impression and surprise that I'd figured it out. Well not exactly, but she mustn't know that.

"You want to know what we're doing at this _ball_?" she asked.

I nodded my head as she turned towards the window and sprawled her hands out showing the largest castle I'd ever seen. This was it, we were doomed. Lord or King Clavic whichever you prefer to call him had requested us, we were as good as dead.

Our parents met us by the door. Clearly nervous Mother's golden hair was tied up in a high knot, and her green eyes were filled with worry. Father stayed quiet his ebony hair falling into his brown eyes.

"So this is it?" I pondered breaking the silence barrier between us all.

"Yes," my mother's voice cracked as her eyes filled with tears.

I hung my head low, too terrified to look at my older sisters' outraged expressions.

"Why hello, you must be the Kindle family. Come right this way," I heard a low voice perceive.

King Clavic, I didn't have to look up to know that. I snuck a quick peek to see what I was dealing with. His eyes were a beautiful molten blue, and his hair was so dark that it was almost black. The weird thing was no one ever saw his wife, but word around was that she the most beautiful woman to have ever walked here, but that was just a rumor, it couldn't be proven. I followed them looking at the floor again, I didn't want to look at the castle.

"I have three adopted sons that would like to meet you,and well erm...one that's not..well never mind that he'll just have to wait," King Clavic grimaced and looked away from us.

My sisters were in a word, smitten. They were so excited to meet the handsome, amazing princes. Well I was not. I was either going to be betrothed to someone I don't love and possibly hate, or sent home with no honor left, because I wasn't chosen.

"Well King and Queen Kindle, I think that I can handle it from here, you are dismissed," voiced King Clavic.

My parents left so fast it's almost as if they were never here. I, of course would be left alone through this miserable experience. This was worse than any torture I could ever imagine.

A/N- thanks for reading (again), sooo tell me what you think, and if I should continue :)! I love everyone who reads my stories and who is on this awesome site :). till the next chappie!

-(^.^) Rosey


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- hey guys chappie 2!Yes it is a little slow, but it will get more exciting:) please R&R, and I know a lot of people write long author's notes, but of course I don't know what to say...SO HERE'S CHAPTER 2 :)!

"So my lovely ladies, you shall all have a maid to get you all pretty, ready, and perfect to meet my sons, and my wife. She will be joining us, please don't gawk," King Clavic smirked and trotted away. He was such an arse.

"Why hello, you must be Princess Layna," said a demanding voice behind me.

"Actually it's Lyna, Princess Lyna," I returned lifting my head. The lady looked in her mid-forties. Her brown hair was sprinkled with little white and grey spots, and her wrinkly eyes showed once present laugh lines.

"Well come on then, _Princess Lyna_," sneered the lady. Trudging along behind her, she pulled me forward, and pushed me into a room larger than my own back home. It had a large canopy bed with dark oak and blood red bedding. Followed by a matching desk, and two doors, which I assumed were a washroom, and a closet. I turned around to see a large bookshelf adorning the south wall, filled with books. My books. Great, my absolutely perfect parents had decided to move all my personal belongings beforehand. Obviously meaning they weren't expecting me to come back, or they already knew I wasn't coming back. I hoped that it was the former.

"All your clothing is in the closet, but don't dress after your bath, I have a gown for you to wear tonight," said my maid as she gave me an encouraging shove towards the left door. I slowly brought it open and stepped inside. It was like any other washroom, it had a washbasin, and a bathtub. I sighed and shrugged off my dress. Quickly twisting the knobs on the large white porcelain tub and climbed in. Hoping the water would wash away my fury, fear, and suspicion. Wrong. I should just give up; become one of the happy stupid daughters. Just like my sisters. I let a few tears run down my face. I hope too much, I told myself. Too much.

After drying my hair with a towel, I wrapped a large robe around my body. Then I stepped out in the room, the annoyingly grumpy maid was nowhere to be seen. Letting go of a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I walked into the open in the room. Red dress in hand I moved towards the closet and gazed inside. It was full of more dresses than I could ever dream of owning, and that was a lot. Hanging up the red one, I ran my hands over all the colorful material. Mahogany, Cerulean, Azure, Cerise, Wisteria, Violet, Rose, Daisy, Fern. All of most beautiful gowns were here. And I hadn't seen one in my life.

"Too curious to resist I see," snapped the maid once again,

"Hello to you too," I mumbled as she dragged me out of the closet.

"Too bad, my gorgeous mistress had the most gorgeous gown to ever be made harboring in the castle, but she insists on you wearing it" The maid told. I just nodded my head and tried to memorize the corners we were rounding. The room she led me to was looked as though it was a dressing room. She sat me down in a large vanity and picked up my face, squeezing it, and looking at what seemed like every bit of my pore less skin, she finally let go. Then she took my hair and began brutally braiding each side of my hair until they hung down. Not letting them stay like that for long my maid /hair dresser twisted them back into a love knot, before spinning me to face her. She grabbed a brush and highlighted my cheekbones, brushed a light golden dust on my eyelids, before adding a bit of eyeliner to the corner of my eyes. Don't ask me how I know this, because the maid told me. All I know is that that's what it called, but whatever it is it made me look different, prettier.

"Perfect, you actually look presentable," she commented.

Then she threw a white piece of cloth at me, and left me alone. I self-consciously stripped off the robe, not knowing why. I was alone, but I had the feeling that I was being watched. No. Now I was just being impractical. I. Was. Alone. I told myself over and over. But I felt a chill sweep over my body. No. I wasn't alone. I turned around and saw a dark figure move away from the doorway, and walk fastly. Making a large amount of noise walking away. They wanted me to know they were there. They wanted to scare the hell out of me. To make certain that I knew that I wasn't getting any personal space. If they wanted to know what I was doing they would know. I was almost in tears at that moment, I wasn't myself anymore. I was owned. Even though everything that I had just predicted was just that, a prediction. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, drew in a breath, and felt calm once again.

"Dear! You should be ready!" I turned and saw Brunae standing in the doorway. She looked me over once more.

"Are you okay?"

I just nodded my head. She wouldn't care anyways. It's not like she cared that she was giving away her freedom. It didn't mean a thing to her, or to any of them. The thick cold atmosphere of the room went back to light airy, that was...different. I finally decided to dress. The gown made me gasp; the maid wasn't lying to me when she said it was the most gorgeous. It was sleeveless with a tight sweetheart bodice, and thin fabric layering over each other until it dragged onto the ground. Why would they go to all this effort to make me look okay. I mean it's not like I looked dreadful before, and maybe I'm a little stubborn and I like to make my own decisions. But that's just the packaged deal. I'm surprised they didn't gag me, so I wouldn't make a bloody fool of myself in front of the princes. Or maybe I was meeting the forbidden. He was the one that was not to be spoken of. He was the king's only non-adopted son who never came out in public. Some people don't even think he exists, they think that he's a myth made to scare the town. There are other stories about him...ones that are told in secret. I never believed a word of any of them. But of course my sisters do and that's the only reason they were terrified to come here.

"Let's go Princess, you are already late to the meet and greet," sneered the maid, who was coming back to collect me. She dragged me to the end of the hallway where there were two flights of stairs. I stepped down the stairs looking at the floor as I went. I nervous gesture, I guess. Finally reaching the bottom of the first set I watched behind the wall as everyone traveled in pairs. Kirina arm in arm with a golden haired boy, with tan skin. Brunae was holding hands with a brunette that looked utmost Italian. Lastly Tillie was walking side by side with an auburn headed boy. The three princes looked as though they had already charmed my sisters, not that I was surprised. Then came in King Clavic...and Queen Clavic. She was beautiful like no other. Her silvery-white blonde hair was pulled to the side of her head in a braid, her amazing, exquisite green eyes shone bright with pride, and her body looked perfect in her light green pastel gown. Like the king said don't gawk and it was under no circumstances an understatement. Then the door flung open in a harsh movement and in entered a man. Almost giving the room an eerie feeling, as he set out towards the last place on the end of the table in the dining room. He had hair just like his father's except his was a bit longer and shaggier. His eyes were taken from his mother, the same green that were heavily lashed and guarded. He was a closed book; you could read nothing off him. He wore black slacks and a simple white dress shirt that showed off his muscled figure. I gasped at the sight of him. That was Chris, Chris Clavic. He was the one that no one spoke of. He was right in front of my eyes. He was the one that was watching me dress earlier. I was his...

A/N- okey dokey end of chappie 2 :)! I hoped you liked it! Sorry for any grammar, spelling, punctuation mistakes, or any other mistakes, I'm still looking for a beta :)! Tell me what you think of chris, and the other characters! :)R&R please! Thanks!

-(^.^) Rosey


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-Hey guys :)! Third chappie is up!:) I would like to thank Miss Megz for betaing my story :)! haha more of Chris :)! I have to admit my favorite character hasn't been introduced yet :)! But you know what makes me angry? I'm trying to write new chappies and my younger sister is screaming "MOM!" repeatedly, so finally I walk out and yell "(Insert my sister's name here) STFU!" and then I feel someone tugging on my jeans and I look down and the little girl I'm watching says "Rosey, what does STFU mean?" so I take like thirty minutes to finally say, "Um...stupid talking fandango unicorns," and she walks away happy and the entire time I'm thinking to myself what's a fandango? So today to save myself the trouble of that I just decided to put duct tape over my sister's mouth while I was writing:)! Anyways enjoy the chapter :)

"Mother where is this girl you wish to present to me?" Barked Chris, "it's not like I need another one." Chris looked darkly up at the stairs as if he could see me through the brick and velvet covered walls.

"She will be down when she must," answered Queen Clavic, her voice light. Chris shook his head, and I decided that I should make myself known, before Chris got too angry. Who knew what he might do when he got angry; I certainly didn't want to know. Gracefully, I placed my foot on the tiled step, and moved forward. I repeated this process until I heard gasping. I was sight and everyone's mouths were hanging open. Chris' eyes softened, while his mouth parted slightly from the frown that was controlling his face. As soon as I set foot on the hard brick ground he snapped out of his trance, stomped past me, and up the stairs out of sight. The Queen was still smiling. How odd, maybe it was, because she didn't know what to think; maybe because her son had never shown so much hate in her lifetime.

I went into a quick bow before resuming my former position and babbling, "I'm so sorry my lady, tis' a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

Her smile just grew bigger as she spoke up, "you have nothing to be sorry for love, and I have the greatest pleasure of all! Meeting you," replied the Queen, "she's the one for Chris!" That was the exact moment I was positive I had been assigned capital punishment, because there was no way I could make it out of this situation alive.

"Um, I beg your pardon," I gawked. Wait...I'm not supposed to gawk...

"You. Are. The. One. For. Chris. It's as simple as it gets," she stated. But that's where she was wrong it was anything but simple.

"He hates me!" I returned.

"Hate, that's such a strong word dear, more like he strongly dislikes you, for now," she flashed me an amazing smile, then turned away. Awesome. My sisters just sat there discussing with their newly betrothed; not like they cared. I bet they didn't even notice that Chris had entered or exited.

"Oh, Lyna, please meet the family," Queen Clavic said gently and began pointing to the golden haired boy, "that's Edwin; our Italian friend over here is Elijah, our red headed son is Eric, and please call me Jennifer, Queen Jennifer if you must," she gave me another large lovely smile, as if it was supposed to make everything better. I could smile and say it was. But it wouldn't be; it wouldn't ever be. Snapping back into reality I realized that the Queen had asked me to join them in sitting and enjoying the beautiful decor of the room. There was a forty person table that was made of dark wood, covered in the most elegant white table sham. The china was all the brightest white, with small deep violet designs inhabiting the outer rims. The walls were all a dark blood red to match the thick curtains, hanging just on the side of a large window. It a picture perfect room, I would have loved to tour the castle if it weren't for the large rock in my road. I would say bump, but this was no bump. It was something that would plague me with eternal horror and sadness, something that I definitely was not ready for.

The atmosphere around us was awkward and silent. I was contemplating over what to do. I was supposed to, firstly and most importantly, introduce myself to Chris properly. Then I had to explain to him that I was to be his betrothed. Well none of that would work, not now, not ever. Giving up on ideas on how to find his room I decided to venture off to my own room. That is, if I could find it. Turning harshly around a few corners I realized that I was in a part of the castle that I hadn't seen or known how to find my way through.

"Hello?" I yelled, and then slapped a hand over my mouth. Rule number one of being a princess, you should never ever have to call someone, and they shall come to you. I was taught that when I was six and lived by it since, well until now. But nothing seemed to be going right so why should that matter? Every Princess and Prince was taught fifteen rules, assigned for them to learn by their parents. Each rule reflected how the children acted through their first six years of life. Guessing that Chris' rules didn't include manners, I concluded that I wouldn't talk to him until he approached me. That of course was the first rule.

A/N- thanks for reading!:) Hope you guys like it! R&R! thanks :)

-(^.^) Rosey


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Hey guys!:) here's chappie four!:D the next chapter will have vampire I pinky promise :)!Anyways my favorite character is in this chapter!R&R please! :)

Twiddling my thumbs, my legs crossed underneath the gown. I waited, and waited, and waited.

"Hello?" I uttered in a small voice just to be sure that no one heard.

"Why hello there," announced a voice behind me. I looked up to see a girl that looked about a year older than me, in a burgundy dress running down the hallway. Rule number two of being a princess, you should never under any circumstances run. She had bright red foot length hair that was dragging on the ground with every movement she made. Her feet were bare, as if she liked it that way; despite royal shoes being a necessity. I would say she's a maid, but her clothes were too fancy for that. I never dreamed that a royal could be that free. Almost like a peasant girl, doing what they want. I would have liked that. Not having to deal with all of this.

"The king didn't tell me that he had a daughter," I divulged still having my legs placed over each other sitting in the dark hall where the sun had set.

"No. He didn't tell you he had a brother, I'm his niece. Livy, and my brother Jacob," she proclaimed.

"Livy?" I questioned; that was definitely not a proper name for a princess.

"Violet Olivia," she spilled interested by my confusion.

"A princess like you should never be out this late. I mean were you trying to get away from Chris? He doesn't bite, you know. At least not yet," she laughed.

Rule number three of being a princess, we are under strict observation; joking is not an option, only a weakness.

"What do you mean by yet?" I demanded.

"Oh, so they didn't tell you," Livy breathed, "would you like help finding your room now?"

I just nodded, and went over what she said again and again in my head. _He doesn't bite, you know. At least not yet. Yet. Yet. Yet. Yet. Yet._

Livy kept trying to point out things to me as we went, but my head was spinning too fast to notice anything.

"Well here you are. You are nothing like your demanding sisters," Livy told me. I should've known that she would be blunt.

"Oh and tomorrow you realize that you have to talk to Chris. Arrangements must be made for balls, engagement parties, and your wedding. I'll help you if you'd like. Chris really only talks to me, but then again I'm a big secret too aren't I," Livy rambled as she bid me good night. I slipped on a cotton nightgown. _Yet. Yet. Yet. Yet. Yet._

"Wake up, wake up!" Yelled a girl; I groggily rolled over. I felt sweat dripping down my body, and I know that I was shaking. I was having a nightmare, about what though? Why couldn't I remember?

"Oh, for goodness sake, Lyna, get your butt out of that bed, you're screaming anyways something about blood, teeth, and Chris," screamed Livy. Rule number four- when speaking always make sure that it's proper. Her words didn't even sound right.

"Excuse me?" I interrogated.

"Oh, dear. uhm sorry. I meant wake'th from'th your'th slumber'th," she confused me even more. She knew that's not what I meant. I wanted her to tell me what I was screamed. Not to mention I knew the royals were obviously hiding something besides, Chris, Jennifer, Livy, Jacob, Livy's mother, and Livy's father. There was something that made them almost seem from a different era.

"Umm...," I trailed off having no comment.

"Well one way or another it's time for you wake!" Snapped Livy stepping back into our present tense. I groaned and decided that I was thinking too much of it.

"We have something special planned for tomorrow!" Squealed Livy.

"And my ears are to be broken before this surprise?" I wondered.

"Sorry, I'm just a little excited I haven't been to a ball in a while!" She screamed, "oops".

"Spoiling her surprise already?" Asked Jennifer standing in the doorway, "Lyna I would like you to meet Julia; Livy's mother."

The next thing I knew a woman that looked no older than any of the other adults stepped in. Twenty, that had to be her age; not a wrinkle was in sight on her face. She sported curly long golden hair, and bright purple eyes.

"Hello," she rendered, her british accent very heavy. I just bowed down while everyone left. Time to get ready, I opined.

I sat down and braided my hair back so that it rested on the small of my back; soon after I twirled over to the closet picking out a beautiful azure dress, before running -er walking very fast out of the-my room. I've already broken the other rules; why not this one?

"Why hello my dear, ready to talk to Chris," catechized Jennifer.

"Yes, Jennifer," I answered her, putting on a fake smile, and wincing back slightly. I for starters didn't want to ever see Chris again, and rule number five- never address a royal above you by their first name, unless absolutely necessary.

"Still following those outrageous rules I see," chuckled Jennifer. I smiled at her, and walked away. I needed to find Livy. I mean how would I even find Chris let alone talk to him? What happens if he just ignored me and walked away? Well that's at least what I wish would happen.

"Lyna!"

I turned to see Livy standing behind me, "Chris time!" She verbalized, "I know exactly where he is, and..."

That was when I ran into a tall body that was muscled and wasn't moving. I had run straight into Chris. His eyes were blazing with fury, then softened, then hardened again.

"Don't ever touch me AGAIN!" He commanded. "You don't know what it does to me," he murmured; almost beyond my hearing. Almost.

A/N-So that's chappie four! :) haha Livy has a big mouth.. that may be beneficial to answer any of Lyna's possible questions :)! Review please! :) Thanks for reading!

-(^.^) Rosey


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Finally :) chappie five!Enjoy!:)

I sat, my ears ringing with the words that dripped off Chris's lips; you don't know what it does to me. The letters that formed from Livy's mouth; and yet too many questions, that I knew no one would answer. This was it; I had blew my chances once and for all. The Queen had it all wrong; I wasn't cut out for this type of work. I wouldn't put up with this; being ordered to fall in love with Chris. This wasn't how love was supposed to work. Somehow I guess I had known all along; that one day I would be betrothed to the one person who had to hate me, or go against everything I wanted to do, or both.

"I took the liberty of explaining Chris's and your arrangement. To put it frankly he isn't the least bit pleased," spewed Livy. I nodded along to her voice, pretending I actually registered the truth that she was telling me. I acted like it mattered; that I cared that he was upset, and that nothing was going my way. Just look at me. I'm acting like I'm five again, when mother and father said I was too young to get the pony that I had always dreamed of. All my sisters had them. Later they regretted it though, and so would Chris; though it wouldn't be for the same reasons. My parents regretted it, because I never went outside, never left my room, and never wanted to join anything. Unlike my sisters who joined everything, loved everyone, and were adored by all. Chris would wish he hadn't done any of this, because I would be as stubborn as ever. And that was that; decided. Over. Done. End of story. Period.

"Come down to my room and I'll help you get ready," encouraged Livy. I solemnly followed. I let Livy dress me in a Cerise gown. I allowed her to painfully brush every last tangle out of my hair. I wouldn't go along with the fact that she would push me into dancing with Chris. I accepted the fact that I would have to be wed to him, have a child with him, and spend the rest of my life with him. But right now I would not be pressed to him, hold his hand, and dance with him; like we even tolerated each other. It just wouldn't be done.

"Hurry," pushed the King's niece. She had been trying to coax me to the ballroom all afternoon. I, however, did not want to see the horrible place where my life would take a turn for the worse. I wouldn't do it before I was forced to. I couldn't. I mustn't. For the sake of my sanity.

I knew that there would be far too many people in the ballroom after the dreadful event started. People who I didn't even know existed would show up, and congratulate me. As though they cared, and were happy for me. That would be complete lies. They didn't, no one did. That's what made me the angriest. No one cared for me. Jennifer, Livy, King Clavic, Julia, and everyone else cared for Chris. That's why they went to all this trouble. I wasn't asked how I felt about being introduced to someone under the worst circumstances. Having to find out that my life was over from my sisters on a ride to the castle. My worst nightmare and new home were the same thing. This horrible fantasy had become a reality.

"Welcome," I was greeted by the butler, one of the many. He took my shaking hand in his cold clammy one, and led me to the red carpeted steps of the ballroom. It was filled to the maximum; people arriving almost every second. I was to be the last introduced, to make an entrance to show that I could handle the crowds and the whispering subjects; and keep my head held high.

"Introducing Lyna Aura Kindle, Son of Clark and Mary Kindle."

That was it. Breathe. Take a step forward. Don't look down. Repeat the process. No one clapped like they did for all the others. No one moved. They were frozen. Jaws hanging open. A few sentences managed to escape some. The;

"Who is she?" and

"I'm so much more important," or

"Chris could never fall for her," ending in

"She's beautiful."

I kept my expression stony and cold. Don't cry. Don't move your lips. Stay in your pattern. I probably looked insane. Like I was thinking too hard or not thinking at all. My feet hitting the floor pierced the silence. Everyone breathed and looked away. The music began, and people swept up partners.

"May I have this dance?" Inquired a handsome fellow from behind. I looked back to meet his gaze. He was only a few inches taller than me, not even close to Chris' height, featuring curly blonde hair, and purple eyes. I nodded my head, as he spun me around.

"I'm Jacob, Jacob Clavic," alleged the man.

"Lyna," I returned. He smiled at me, as he took me into another turn on the dance floor.

"I don't think a soul doesn't know who you are, but I know that you're Chris' fiance," he smirked.

"Shhhhhhhhh," I told him. If I didn't hear it, it couldn't be true. I closed my eyes for a few minutes then opened them, feeling new again, like I did every time I took a moment to forget about Chris, and his terrible antics.

"I hate to sound rude, but why are you dancing with me? Isn't that _Chris' _job?" He chuckled and dipped me.

"I hoped that you wouldn't notice," I replied, "Chris just happens to be...busy... at the moment, he should be back soon. I hope." Jacob shot a glance at the door that remained closed. Great, more questions for me to ask. None of them answered. Not like I had gotten any answers from the beginning anyways.

The people around us grew quiet. Things were finally slowing down as everyone stood in a circle, gaping. A stormy figure emerged into the room. Running up to his father he seemed to be talking to him in a hushed tone. Chris turned to scamper away, but the King gripped his shoulder.

"Everyone, my son."

The crowd of people cheered. They smiled. They laughed. Some of the women even suppressed a sigh of adornment. I held back from vomiting.

"And...His newly betrothed...Lyna Aura Kindle!"

The group went from happily cheering, and rejoicing amusement, to sudden silence. I guess I was unfavorable. I was used to that fact. I had been since I was six and I realized that my older siblings had the upper hand in everything.

Chris didn't say anything his eyes flashed. Then without a word he ran out of the room. Whispers were present amongst the assembly. Tears rimmed my eyes, as I took off. I couldn't be in that room anymore. I raced through the castle; weaving through the halls, around corners, at last running up a large set of steps, and pushing open a door.

I ended up in a room I've never seen. Not that I have seen a lot of this castle anyways. The room was all black except for one candle that illuminated the room. Chris. His blood shot eyes, with ruby red pupils, and dark black irises. The way he was hunched over the girl in front of him. His eyes connected with mine for a brief moment and I knew why he stayed away from everyone. His lips dripped a scarlet substance, and the room smelled metallic. His mouth hung open his two upper canines a good three inches long. I was immobilized with fear. Vampire. The only idea that was present in my head at that point. The look in his eyes; I couldn't place it. Just the words that flowed off his lips.

"LEAVE! NOW!" I took that time to stumble backwards, and flip around to get out of that room. As I reached the center of the room when he groaned,

"I'm a monster," in such a harsh way against himself, I felt bad. He wasn't just a horrible man after all; he had at least some feelings. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around. That was something I never should have done. It was no more than three seconds when Chris tackled me at inhuman speed, and had me pinned against the floor.

A/N-Okey dokey all done! Until the next chappie!

-Rosey (^.^)

P.S. R&R!:)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- HEY! :) Thanks for reviewing you guys!:) Here's the next chappie enjoy :)!

Chris was staring into my eyes. He was savoring the fear, and lust that was building up in them. He chuckled whilst moving his lips against my neck.

" . ." I fervently told him.

"I don't think I will," he murmured into my neck. He sniffed and breathed on my skin, sending shivers through my body. He placed his soft lips on my now goose-bumped skin; lingering for now more than a few seconds, he moved down; placing kisses as he trailed from my face. He was going to do something horrible, that's all I could place my mind on, as it was spinning. I felt heat and liquid molten spark in my nether regions. I opened my mouth to scream, but no words came out; only a moan of pleasure. I felt a smile form on his lips as he peppered kisses wherever he could reach. Finally, he rested his face in the crook of my neck. Chris scraped his fangs on the sensitive skin, earning a hiss from me. He then lifted his head and drove his enlarged teeth into the place his head had been resting moments before. I screeched, and let the water fall from my tear ducts, coming out in large sobs.

"Shut. Up!" Chris sharply remarked enjoying the taste of my blood running through his lips and sliding down his throat. He happily hummed, as he drank his fill; leaving me in a near unconscious state. He stopped his feeding and licked over the newly formed wound on my neck. A stinging pain erupted on the spot. Chris leapt up and away. I, on the other hand, slipped into the blackness that was overtaking me.

"He nearly massacred the entire room of guests!" Snapped a raspy voice.

"Nearly, Dear. We just need to make sure that he feeds off...Oh, Lyna, Dear, how are you feeling?"

My eyes shot open. I was in the oddest room. It was unlike anything my eyes had ever lain on. There were huge boxes, making weird noises, flashing unusual things. The boxes had cylinder strips connecting to the wall.

"Where am I?" I managed. I was in no mood to answer questions.

"The hospital room, Dear," Jennifer answered, her and Livy standing to my right. I wanted to push myself out of bed, and run towards the hills. But I couldn't, something was restraining me. Had they chained my arm? No, each tug was painful. My eyes widen as I saw another one of those cylinders attached to my arm.

"I know," Livy began, "I owe you an explanation. We all do, but right now sleep. You need all the strength you can get." So I closed my eyes, and prayed that this was all a dream, another horrible, horrible dream. I knew it wasn't though. My real dream was worse. I could never remember a dream until this point. Never.

_The blood was dripping in a two story library around me. At this point I wasn't worried so much about the human fluid as I was the books. Soon there was nothing I could do; all the shelves and doors were covered by a waterfall of blood. An unknown lady came in. Her light orange hair was now dripping with the red substance she had walked through. Her dull grey eyes meeting mine._

"_You know, there's some of the world's most delicious blood here. But not the finest. Do you know why?" She seemed to stare through me, I just shook my head. My voice wasn't strong enough to come out._

"_I didn't think so," she conjectured, and laughed. Her cackling laugh echoed through my head, making me sit upright in my bed._

I was panting. That was the first dream I had ever remembered. Why had I? Why had I? Why had I? I repeatedly questioned myself. I was going insane. Great, now I'm even talking to myself. Why did Chris-

"You're awake. Good. I'll explain everything now," interrupted Livy. But of course it would only be her version of the truth.

"We, well, as in Dad, mom, Jacob Chris, Uncle Luke, Aunt Jennifer, and I we...we...wecamefromadifferenttime," Livy rushed. I looked at her in amazement, I honestly didn't know someone could talk that fast. She at last suppressed a sigh.

"We came from a different time. A time further forward in history. A future time," she divulged. I stared at her in shock, not that I wasn't already in it. She was violating rule number 7; never lie. For her to violate it… that couldn't possibly be true.

"No," I mustered, "you're not telling the truth!"

"Unfortunately, I am," she spoke with all seriousness, "the only reason we're here is to protect you."

"Protect me from what? Chris? Because he already got a hold of me!," I fumed, "actually why did you bring him back in the first place? So he could just sink his fangs into my skin, almost kill me, and be more rude than anyone else I've ever met?"

"That's a different circumstance," Livy plainly stated, "we thought he had more control, but obviously not!" Livy almost seemed extremely displeased with herself, as if this was her fault.

"Livy, what do you need to protect me from?" I inquired.

"Vampires," Livy disclosed in a small voice. It took every ounce of strength in me to not sit there and yell at her for not protecting me, for not protecting all of us! So I just nodded my head as she mumbled her apologies. I was still having a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that they weren't of this time. But it made sense anyways.

"How many vampires live in this castle?" I was afraid to ask, but I knew I must.

"Five, well, the three boys left with their betrothed to find a safe place. So two," Livy proclaimed.

"ARE MY SISTERS GOING TO BE OK?!" I suddenly snapped, I hadn't meant to do that.

"They'll be fine, unlike Chris they have self-control," she verbalized.

"Who's the other one, besides Chris?" I insisted.

"Me..." she uttered. Before another word could escape my mouth, Jacob and Jennifer entered the room.

"Chris is finally down from his...'high', he should be able to be around us again tonight," Jacob delivered. I was terrified I never wanted to be around him ever again. I need to calm down, I told myself over and over again. It didn't work, I felt the sweat drip down my body, my eyes almost screamed, "help me!" I had to get up. I crawled over to the side where my arm was connected to the box. I was able to stand up in the end, letting all the hair fall off my shoulders. Everyone turned. Their mouths identical to everyone's last night. Livy was the first to speak.

"She has-has-has it!" Livy revealed, "Chris gave her the first mark!"

A/N- hahaha :) end of chappie 5 :) hope you guys liked it :)! Thanks for reading you guys are awesome! And thanks to Miss Megz for betaing :)!

-Rosey (^.^)


End file.
